Troika Triumvirate
by Death7270
Summary: Conspiracy and secrets. What if all the dark lords of the last century were actually working together. Then Harry may not have stood a chance. Or would he? This is going to be interesting. Harry/Gotham Babe Trio.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Batman. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

In a dark meeting room, hidden from the world by a Fidelius Charm, sat three of the world's greatest wizards.

Each had achieved great things in their time but now resolved to become even more than what they were. These men were the arch mages.

Oldest and considered the most skilled in dark magic was Grindelwald. Thought to have been killed at the end of the Second World War he had, in actual fact, been secreted away. He now dwelled in the shadows controlling most of the European magical governments without them even knowing.

The youngest of the three and thought of as the greatest terror since the times of Merlin was Voldemort. With Gellert's apparent defeat the world needed a new dark lord and while his reign was considered the most destructive he was not yet as skilled with the dark arts many thought he was.

The last member of this trio and their leader was the ever so powerful lord of the light Albus Dumbledore. He who had used Grindelwald defeat to secure his place as the greatest light wizard since Merlin, now had control over almost every aspect of the international magical world.

No one would ever assume that he was also the most powerful dark lord ever.

They had convened at this hidden location to discuss a potentially problematic prophesy.

Dumbledore had been interviewing new candidates for divination professor when he had heard the prophesy.

He told his companions then showed them what had happened in a pensive.

Voldemort grew agitated at the new situation.

Gellert was the first to speak. "Prophecies are easy to manipulate."

Dumbledore smiled remembering the many prophecies he had undone that had spelled his own demise. "Yes, we have all the facts we could need. It is very straight forward."

"So I have to kill someone?"

"Absolutely not" Gellert sneered "If we were not here I bet you would have gone right out and killed every single new born of the 7th month"

"It would be the easiest way to make sure." Voldemort replied.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes, his snake like companion while extremely powerful was rather dull and rash at times.

"There is only two families that have thrice defied you and that is the Potters and the Longbottoms."

Voldemort hissed and clutched at his arm, a recent cutting spell from James Potter had left its mark.

"You will mark him as your equal." Gellert stated

"Most likely a two part prophesy." Dumbledore continued "You confront the child and scar him in some way. I would not use any strong magic lest it rebound on you."

"Yes yes, a prophesy like this that would most likely occur, use an unforgivable and it would come back right at you and you would done. A knife, cut him and mark him once that is done you could kill him without worry. A trap prophesy if ever I heard one."

Voldemort looked at the two older wizards and grew impatient at their debate.

"What will i do?" he said with a hiss.

"Simple, select either the newborn Longbottom or Potter boy, cut him with a knife and then kill him." Dumbledore said as if lecturing an dunce student.

"Wait" Gellert said holding up his hand "Only the child can kill Tom here."

Voldemort bristled at his name.

"Let tom cut him then seal the child in a prison for the rest of its natural or unnatural life. Tom would be practically immortal while the child lives since only it could kill him."

Dumbledore though on this and reviewed the prophecy's wording.

"I do not like the part about the power he knows not."

Gellert also reflected and came to an idea "Both children are bound until they turn 11 and go to school you did the bindings yourself. But to be sure I would suggest a draught of the living dead before the cut is made. That way nothing accidental, no stress, no discharge will occur. Once the child is imprisoned only Tom could kill it even if the child was left to starve the prophesy itself would keep the child alive."

Dumbledore nodded his accent to the idea.

Voldemort spoke next.

"Another thing would be to make the whole thing look like an accident. Say you visit the family Albus and steal the child replacing the child with a doppelganger or homunculus. Rig the core to unleash a fiend fire. No one would be the wiser. A spontaneous magical core eruption. Rare but not unheard of."

Gellert and Albus looked at the monster that sat at the table. Many a time they had overlooked the genius inside. A core eruption like he proposed would ensure no one would ever believe the child was missing let alone imprisoned. Such eruptions were not unheard of.

Albus had once seen a child cast an impero on its own mother because the little tyke wanted a bottle.

It was suggestions like these, pure out of the box thinking, that reminded him of why they tolerated Tom.

He may be brutal like a dull sword, carving his way through muggle and magical alike, but underlying each and every action was a strive to reach his goals.

"we have a plan the?" Gellert declared.

"Aye" the others said in unison.

Dumbledore turned to Voldemort "All that remains is for you to select one of the children. So who will it be?"

"Potter..." Voldemort said rubbing his arm "definitely Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Batman. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Severus Snape stood in the remains of Godric's Hollow. The entire township had been burnt to cinders by the rouge fiend fire.

Thankfully or unthankfully as it were, only one person had died.

Thought he loathed James, he could not imagine or begin to think what Lily was going through having lost her child.

Many at first though it had been an attack by the Dark Lord. But investigations showed the spell had originated from the infant.

Already considered a magical prodigy at less than his first birthday. He had shown great feats of accidental magic. Not even a binding cast by Albus Dumbledore could stop the infant from casting the uncontrollable flame spell.

Severus reflected on some other cases.

Most likely because it had been dark. Many magical children had called for a flame when it was dark. Harry must have simply used to much power.

The flames consumed him instantly.

Severus looked around the remains one last time. He felt something was off but put it down to the magical fire having consumed every bit of magical residue in the area,

Normally Severus would have sensed the remains but he could not feel Harry's aura only Dumbledore's.

* * *

Gellert surveyed the chamber.

At the centre was an altar. This altar was surrounded by 8 humongous basalt Golems. Standing hand in hand, they formed a circle. This circle itself was surrounded by a double ring of rune pillars.

Atop the alter, cocooned in a basin of unicorn blood that Albus had beguiled a unicorn to give freely, was Harry James Potter.

The blood would keep the child alive indefinitely. Already a large gash over the infants heart was healing.

They had implemented that plan as it had been set out.

Albus had abducted the babe while visiting the potters. Being the one who cast the Fidelius over Godric's Hollow residence, he had come to check on them. Switching the child with a construct he had imbedded a fiend file spell within the constructs core. After he left it was only a matter of a few short hours before the fiend fire broke loose and ravaged the shire.

Albus had taken the child back their the meeting hall where Gellert had constructed a room underneath.

Placing the child on the altar Voldemort had slashed the infants body lightly, just enough to draw blood.

Gellert and Albus had then summoned the Golems.

Being eternal magical constructs, each was imbued with a binding sleep spell. So long as the circle was maintained the child would sleep.

The rune pillars had been an afterthought proposed by Voldemort.

The room and indeed the entire building may have been hidden from the world but what would stop the natural progression of time from wearing away at the room itself.

So Gellert had constructed 16 power pillars to power 64 shielding and cleaning rune warded pillars.

The room would never degrade and the power pillars would also act as rejuvenating sources of energy to power the other wards placed on the room. No one but the three of them could ever enter this place and only then could Voldemort touch the boy.

With a final flick of his wand the chamber sealed shut. Together all three dark lords cast a locking spell on the only door.

Voldemort then departed from his mentors' presence to return to his devoted followers. Albus returned to his school and Gellert porkeyed to his castle in Romania.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Batman. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

_11 years later_

Albus Dumbledore watched as the school letters were automatically written by Rowena Ravenclaw's quill. No one could escape that magical quill, even if you tore up every single letter it would follow you until you replied.

When he saw Harry James Potters name appear he took the letter and read the address. And had a heart attack or so it felt.

When a child was born their name would be automatically added to the roll of their local magical academy and a letter of pre-acceptance would be dispatched. A child born in the district of their school was automatically accepted.

If that child were to move or were wanting to go to another academy their family would have to send word to the academy of their choice and in most cases were accepted.

In normal circumstances a green ink letter of enrollment was dispatched the summer of their eleventh year, it would be sent to the childs exact location.

If that location was unreachable or unplotable a red inked letter would be sent to Gringots and special goblin magic was used that would magic the letter to the child in the way a house elf could bypass almost any wards.

However, if a child had passed a blue ink letter would be drawn up and sent to the current head master to archive. Such letters would stand as testimate of loss to the magical community.

Albus looked at the parchment in his hand.

Like all the others the paper was of the finest blend. He looked at the familiar cursive writing and ran his finger over the Hogwarts seal.

What gave him pause was the colour, it was a luminous green, the address read.

**_Lord Harry James Potter_**

**_The Glasshouse in the Narrows_**

**_Gotham City_**

**_USA._**

Albus turned quickly to two paintings in an alcove hidden behind a curtain. One was of a young Tom Riddle the other of an even younger Gellert Grindelwald. The paintings were secretly linked to identical ones in his companions hide outs.

Dispatching the paintings occupants he apperated to their meeting place.

* * *

It was only a matter of minutes before the others arrived.

"What is the meaning of this." Voldemort hissed, his features had become more snake like in the two years since that had met face to face.

Albus held up the letter and showed the address to those present.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Gellert shouted. Flicking his wand at the trap door to the chamber below.

The three descended to the sealed door. together they case the unlocking spell. It opened with a low growl.

The room was dark and cold. Albus summoned light and the dark trio walked inside.

Voldemort walked forward.

The rune spikes were all upright and working. Gellert canceled their magic to let Voldemort enter the inner ring.

The 8 Golems still stood in their circle. Hands locked together. The spell still carefully walked under the arms and looked directly at the altar.

There curled up in a fetal position lay the boy. He had aged as he would have normally and the cacoon of unicorn blood now stretched over his skin in concentric circles.

"The boy is still here" he hissed "what is going on Albus?"

Albus was stumped and walked out of the chamber. As Voldemort exited the outer circle Gellert repowered the rune spikes.

together all three once again sealed the room. And walked back to the meeting room above.

"Rowena's quill has never been wrong." Albus stated.

"Are we sure the letter was meant for him not another with the same name?" Gellert asked.

"There has never been another Harry James Potter on the list for Hogwarts."

"It may pay to have a look at the address in question."

Voldemort flashed his eyes in anger "We cannot set foot in america. None of us. I have no supporters there, you Gellert are supposed to be dead and you Albus have no reason as the Americans are not part of the international magical community."

The elder men nodded at the youngers reasoning.

Albus spoke next ripping the letter into pieces. "In any case?I hae intercepted the letter and sent a reply to myself saying Harry would not be attending Hogwarts. His name is now stricken from the records."

"The quill must have been wrong" Gellert stated with finality.

"I hope so" Albus said.

"For my sake it had better. The immortality has allowed me to survive even the killing curse from Moody."

The dark lords parted ways.

* * *

Little did they know that as they left the clock struck 12. At that moment Harry turned 11. The magical binding on his core unravelled and in a surge of magic Harry woke. If only for a split second. Panicked at being in the dark unknown place his body reacted and with a massive pop he vanished from the room.


End file.
